


Emily and ...

by Iamthewall (WhoPhantomLock)



Category: Emily Owens M.D.
Genre: Betrayal, Forgivness, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoPhantomLock/pseuds/Iamthewall
Summary: Emily likes Micah. Emily slept with Will. Whatever happens next?





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered Emily Owens MD in 2015 when it was on Netflix and I wrote a story for it on fanfiction.net. This will be similar in the fact that it is a series of related one-shots, however I have done a complete re-write and have decided to share it with whatever fans there are left of Emily Owens MD. Enjoy.

_ Okay, so as long as you don’t run into Will or Micah everything will be fine. You won’t have to talk to Will about what happened and you  don’t have to tell Micah about what happened. _

Emily got out of her car and wrapped her coat around her tighter as the wind blew by. She crossed her arms and looked around, praying that she wouldn’t run into anybody-

“Emily!” She heard Tyra call from behind her.  _ Just act normally and like nothing happened. _

“Hey.” Emily said smiling and gripping her bag as they enter the hospital. “How did your date go?”  _ Just keep her talking about that. _

“Wasn’t a date, it was a booty-wait you’re different.” Tyra said squinting at her.

“No I’m not, I’m perfectly fine. A little hungover, actually a lot hungover I’m never drinking again, but completely fine. Everything is normal.” Emily said.  _ Don’t look at her, don’t look at her. _

“Emily look at me.”

Emily bit her lip and turned her head to Tyra who raised her eyebrows.

“You got laid, didn’t you?” Tyra asked as the elevator doors closed and Emily looked down.  _ Stay strong, don’t break.  _ “Emily it’s only us in the elevator, you can tell me if you slept with Micah because I won’t tell anybody. I swear-”

“I have a bit of a situation.” Emily said cutting her off as the elevator arrived.

“What?” Tyra asked as they got off.  _ You still have time to not tell her. _

“It wasn’t Micah.” She said softly and Tyra’s eyes widened.

“Was it-” 

“Yeah.” Emily said as they got out of the elevator.

“That complicates things.” Tyra asked and Emily tucked her neck into her turtleneck  _ Just a little bit. Yeah.  _ “What are you going to?”

“I don’t know.” Emily said putting her hands over her face. “I just-I feel so guilty. Afterwards I kicked him out of my apartment and stayed up crying until about two hours ago.”

“So you regret it?” Tyra asked and Emily nods.

“Yeah, I didn’t look before I leapt, I didn’t take a step back to think about anything. I let myself get caught up in the moment.” Emily said.  _ And since you’re an adult you’re going to have to own up to the consequences of your actions. Will is going to think you still like him and Micah is going to be devastated.  _

 

Emily unlocked her office door and saw Will sitting at her desk again.

“Hey.” Will said smiling and standing up. Tyra looked at Emily and then cleared her throat.

“I’ll see you at rounds.” She said and Emily nods.  _ Tell him it was a mistake. Don’t let yourself get sucked in.  _

“So about last night-” Will said.

“It was a mistake.” Emily said and Will looks at her confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Emily took a breath before closing her office door behind her. 

“Will, I think you’re a great guy and a really good friend-but that’s all you are, a friend. Last night I didn’t step away and think about what I really wanted, I went for the short term gain instead of thinking about my long term happiness-which doesn’t involve being with you. I’m really sorry because I know the position you’re in, being shot down, but I really-I really want to give this whole thing with Micah a shot.” Emily said.  _ There, you said it. Got it out, and explained it rationally.  _ “But I’d still appreciate your friendship.”

“Oh, right yeah-I understand.” Will said confused but nodding “I just-last night you said you were confused about the whole Micah thing so I thought that-”

“Just because I’m confused doesn’t mean I don’t like him Will. I do, like him a lot.” Emily said cutting him off and putting her stuff on her desk. “But because of this, nothing may happen anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked and Emily shrugged.

“I mean, I have to tell him, it’s the adult thing to do. I made a thoughtless decision and now I have to deal with the consequences of my actions.” Emily said. 

“Why are you going to tell him?” Will asked and Emily nodded.

“I mean, why wouldn’t I? Starting off a relationship with a lie isn’t a good way to start it off.” Emily said and Will nodded.

“Right, but-isn’t it just going to make him upset? I mean you’re going to sabotage your relationship before it even begins.” He said confused.

“And that’s something I’ll deal with when it comes. Now if you excuse me I have to go get changed.” Emily said before grabbing her bag and leaving her office.

 

~000000000000000000~

 

Emily watched Micah as he lead rounds, she had to tell him but didn’t know when.  _ Just pull him aside after rounds and tell him. Rip off the bandage, grow up and accept the consequences of your actions. It may damage your relationship, but I’d rather be honest and jeopardize the relationship than start one with a lie weighing me down. _

“Hey.”

 

Emily turned and noticed that everybody had left the room, saw Micah standing next to her.  _ Act natural, just keep breathing and don’t think about how you’re the biggest douche in the world. _

“You alright?” He asked as he started leading her out of the room.

“Yeah kind of-um can we talk?” She asked wringing her hands together and Micah looked around before he nodded.

“Yeah, just hold up.” He said before walking with her to a quiet corner by the vending machines. “What’s going on, you’re acting-off.”  _ Just say it. _

“I slept with Will.” Emily blurted out and Micah looked at her taken aback.

“What?” He asked and Emily cleared her throat.

“Last night, Will and I went to the bar and after I left he showed up at my apartment and I let myself get caught up in a stupid moment because I didn’t take a second to stand back and think about how my actions would affect myself and others. I’m really sorry.” Emily said.

 

Micah is silent before he nods.

“Right, Dr. Owens I’m going to need you to get back to work and handle the discharge of the patient in 503.” He said.

“Micah-” Emily began but he was already gone. 

 

_ And just like that, everything has changed. Again. _


	2. The Meddling Mother

“So have you asked Emily out yet?”

 

Micah glanced at his mother as he checked her chart.

“I heard two nurses outside yesterday talking. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard something about a kiss?” His mother asked and Micah sighed.

“Mom I don’t-” Micah said as Liz looked up from her magazine

“Emily’s that blonde chick that stalks you right?” Liz asked and Micah looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well, since I met her you two have been together almost all the time. She always seems to have a question, or needs your opinion on something. I mean the other day she was in here talking with Mom-”

“Liz Emily’s a friend, she’s not stalking Micah.” Joyce said huffing before turning to Micah. “So what happened? One second you two are the best of friends, and then you two kiss, and now- _ nothing? _ ”

 

Micah looked at his chart, trying not to let anything show on his face-but when he looked back up at his mother her look was concerned.

“Micah Mouse.” His mother said softly and Micah sighed.

“She slept with somebody else.” Micah said.

“Oh honey I’m sorry.” Joyce said patting Micah’s arm. “I know you liked her.”

“I mean, what can you do? I appreciate the fact that she was very professional about it. She approached me, and was honest with me about it even it meant that nothing else would happen between us.” Micah said shrugging again. 

“Talk to her.”

“No Mom, I can’t. Not yet-”

“Then I’ll talk to her for you!.” Joyce said and Micah shakes his head.

“No, Mom really you should stay out of this.” Micah said.

“You two are never going to get anything fixed if you don’t talk!” Joyce said

“Mom really, just-please stay out of it.” Micah said gently as he took her hand and squeezed it. “I can handle this on my own.”

“Whatever you say.” Joyce said sighing and shaking her head. “But you have to promise to talk to her soon.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

 

~00000000000000000000000~

 

“At least you were honest, that’s good right?”

 

Emily sighed as she stood outside drinking coffee with Tyra, looking at the snow falling from the sky.

“Yeah, I mean I’m not my mother. I want to be anybody but my mother-so in order to do that I had to approach him and just be honest about it. Right now we’re not in an ideal situation, but I’m accepting the consequences of my actions and it sucks, but things will get better, right?” Emily said.  _ God, why can’t things just go back to normal? Why can’t everything just be-not blowing up in my face.  _

“You can still be upset about it, I mean you liked the guy.” Tyra said and Emily nodded.

“Yeah, I did. I do like him.” Emily said. 

“Well, whenever I got in trouble as a kid, I tried to be slick and try to negotiate my punishment. At first it didn’t work, but when I was a teenager it worked wonders. Maybe you could try talking to him and seeing if there’s anything you could do to make it up to him?” Tyra asked and Emily shrugged.

“Maybe, I don’t know though.” Emily said as her pager went off and she furrowed her brow.

“Who is it?” Tyra asked.

“Joyce’s room.” Emily said before putting it away and walking inside.  _ I hope she’s alright.  _

 

~000000000000000000~

 

Emily walked into Joyce’s room and saw Joyce sitting in her bed watching TV.

“Joyce?” She asked getting out her stethoscope.  _ She doesn’t look like anything’s wrong with her-well except for the drug side effects from her trial.  _

“Ah, Emily! Come in please.” Joyce said patting the chair next to her bed.

“Is everything alright? You paged me.” Emily said and Joyce nodded.

“I did, everything’s fine. Micah and Liz just went out to lunch and to help Liz get settled into my old house-she’s staying up here as long as the trial’s going on. They’re going to be gone for a few hours.” Joyce said and Emily smiled.  _ That’s good. _

“That’s good, what did you need?” Emily asked and Joyce gestured to the seat next to her bed.

“Sit, I want to talk to you about something.” She said. 

 

Emily sat down cautiously.  _ She knows doesn’t she? She knows and she’s mad at you for hurting Micah. _

“Micah told me what happened.” Joyce said and Emily bit her lip and looked down.

“Oh right, yeah that.” Emily said and then Joyce nodded.

“He’s trying to hide it, but he’s pretty upset. I can always read him though, he’s like a book.” Joyce said.

“Joyce I am so sorry. You have every right to be upset with me I just-I have this thing where I have to take a step back and think things through and I didn’t-”

“Emily honey I’m not upset with you. You’re a sweet girl and I have a feeling that if you slept with somebody, it wasn’t just a random guy like Micah wants me to believe.” Joyce said grabbing her hand and squeezing it. “Tell me what happened. I want to hear your side of the story, from the very beginning.”

 

Emily nodded before clearing her throat.

“There’s this guy. His name is Will, he’s actually a doctor here, Dr. Collins. We’ve known each other since med school and I’ve been in love with him since-med school.” Emily said and Joyce nodded. “And when we started working here together-I told him I was in love with him but he shot me down and started dating somebody else. For a while I tried to get over him, because I wanted to be somebody’s choice. Of course, there were feelings deep down-just squashed.” 

“Of course, you were in love with him for so long, it’s impossible for feelings to disappear overnight.” Joyce said and Emily nodded.

“Then, a few days later Micah kissed me.” Emily said smiling and Joyce raised her eyebrows.

“Oh?” Joyce asked and Emily nodded.

“I was completely blindsided by it. I mean, I thought he might have liked me but I didn’t let myself go there mentally because of the whole boss thing. So I eventually did because what the hell, I was over Will and Micah wanted me, I was a choice. After careful thought, I decided that I was going to forget Will and focus on what I had in front of me. Something that could’ve been very good and then-then I screwed it up.” Emily said.

“Oh honey.” Joyce said, placing a hand on her forearm, and Emily took a deep breath

“I went for a drink with Will, and he told me he liked me. But, I was done with Will. So, I went home and I was getting ready to go to bed so I could wake up for my shift. But, Will came to my door and he kissed me. I let myself get caught in a moment and I didn’t think. I didn’t take a second to step back and think before I acted and I screwed up. I had sex with Will. I mean I regretted it the second after it happened.” Emily said and Joyce nodded. “I told him after it happened because I’m an adult and I needed to own up to my mistakes and accept the consequences of my actions, even if it meant that Micah and I would never-be anything.”

 

Joyce nodded before looking at Emily,

“So, is that it? What did you do about the other guy?” Joyce asked and Emily moved her bangs out of her face and took another deep breath. 

“I told him that it was a mistake and I was over him. That I wanted to be with Micah because he was my first choice. Even though, he hates me and can’t stand to look at me, yet alone talk to me.” Emily said and she saw Joyce’s eyes flicker to the door.

 

Emily turned around and saw Micah standing in the doorway with Liz.

“Micah, I’m-I was just visiting-I’ll-uh.” Emily said.  _ Crap, how much of that did he hear.  _ “I’ll just-go.”

“Okay.” Micah said confused as Emily darted out of the room past him.

 

Liz looked from their Mom, to Micah to Emily and then back.

“Well, that was interesting.” Liz said and Micah looked at their Mom.

“Mom, I told you not to get involved.” Micah said and Joyce sighed.

“I wanted to hear it from Emily’s perspective. She’s such a sweet girl and when you told me she just out of the blue slept with somebody I just wanted to make sure. And now that I have the facts I think you should talk to her, and hear her out.” Joyce said.

“What does that mean?” Micah asked and Joyce sighed.

“She’s been in love with this man for four years and suddenly after five months all her feelings for him are gone? Micah you know that couldn’t have been the case. I mean, the man that she’s been in love with for four years comes to her door and confesses that he had feelings for her and then kisses her. So she sleeps with him.How on earth is that at all surprising?” Joyce asked and Micah just looked at her. “I mean, I understand that you’re hurt. But you need to talk to her, because I’m sure she could use some insight on how you’re feeling because I know deep down you don’t hate her.” 

 

Micah nodded and then took a deep breath.

“Fine, I’ll talk to her.” Micah said and Joyce smiled.

“There’s my Micah Mouse. Now how was your walk?”

 

~0000000000000000000000000000000000~

 

Emily sat on a couch in the lounge and looked at her laptop.  _ This hospital has a good program, I mean they may make you re-do your internship since you’d be transferring mid year but small price to pay. Only setback is it’s in Maryland and a bit more competitive so getting in may be hard. But I’m sure if you explained to the Chief and Bandari what was going on they’d write a decent letter of reference for you. Scratch Bandari, she’d be mad that you’re leaving right after she chose you to be research assistant. But there’s also Putnam who likes me enough as a doctor and I’m sure if I went for a drink with him and danced a little too close for comfort he’d write me a glowing reference letter that would get me accepted into any hospital I wan- _

“Application for transferring employment?”

 

Emily turned around and saw Will behind her. She closed her laptop.  _ Be cool.  _

“Everything alright ther Owens?” Will asked raising his eyebrows and Emily nodded.  _ Everything’s fine, don’t let him know that anything’s wrong. _

“Yeah. I’ve just been thinking lately and I know it’s rash but I don’t know if I belong-here.” Emily said gesturing to the general area. “I mean I know no matter where I go, there won’t be another Gina Bandari but there has to be something close right?”

“Okay, what’s really going on?” Will asked sitting down next to her and turning to face her.

“Nothing is going on.” Emily said and Will raised his eyebrows.  _ There’s no hiding, he’s not going to let you get away without saying something.  _ “It’s this whole-thing. I mean it’s a nightmare and I can’t help but think that if I were to just disappear and start again in a new hospital things would be better. I know it’s an immature thing to do, but I don’t know if I can deal with all of the drama here.” 

“Does this have any reason why I saw you running out of room 501 near tears this afternoon?” Will asked and Emily looked down at her lap. “What happened?”

 

Emily sighed as Will placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“He hates me.” Emily said looking down at her hands. “I mean I know that I hurt him with what I did and I tried apologizing but he hates me. He wouldn’t even tell his Mom what happened and whenever I try to talk to him he just-blocks me out.”

“Emily, I can assure you Micah doesn’t hate you.” Will said and Emily shook her head. “And even if he did, why are you transferring because of it? I mean, from what I can tell he hasn’t let it affect his professional opinion towards you as I’ve seen, and if it’s because of your  _ thing _ for him. I’m sure there are plenty of guys who would kill to date you here.” Will said.  _ Yeah right.  _

 

Emily snorted and shook her head.  _ No way.  _

“Yeah right, because I’m such a charmer. I mean on my first day of work I pretty much sealed my fate with being forever alone in this dump.” Emily said and Will shrugged.

“You have a point but look, all I’m saying Emily is don’t discount staying here. I mean what would Bandari do?” Will said and Emily shrugs.

“She already hates me, this would just give her an actual reason to. What’s the weather like in Baltimore at this time of year?” She asked just as her pager went off.

 

Emily felt her heart skip a beat and she swallowed as she saw who was paging her.

“It’s Micah.” She said and Will nodded.

“Well, don’t just sit here. Go and take it!” He said and Emily smiled before taking off.

 

~00000000000000000000000000~

 

Emily walked onto the roof and saw Micah standing with his back to the door, looking over the edge, at the horizon.  _ Okay, be professional. Strictly professional, because that’s what your relationship is now, so get used to it. _

“You paged me?” Emily asked nervously as she slowly walked to stand next to him.

“I don’t hate you Emily.” He said and Emily raised her eyebrows surprised.  _  What? Since when? _

“You-you don’t?” She asked and Micah shook his head.

“I wanted to hate you, and I tried really hard to hate you, but I couldn’t. You were in love with Will for almost four years.” Micah said and Emily nodded. “And suddenly five months later all of your feelings were gone to the point of no return?”

“I thought they were.” Emily said and Micah shook his head.

“It took my Mom almost thirteen years to get over my father after he left us. I was sixteen, when she went on her first date after he left. Hell, I dated a girl for three months my intern year and I was so sure I was in love with her. But we broke up and it took me almost a year to get over her. I get it, emotions are complicated.” Micah said. 

 

Emily placed a hand on his arm.

“They are, until you realize what you really want and I wanted to be somebody’s choice-the only reason Will  _ choose _ me, was because Cassandra chose for him.” Emily said before clearing her throat. “And on top of that, I don’t choose Will. Whenever I had the debate with myself about Will, or you-I chose you almost every time because when it comes down to it, Will is just a friend.”

“Good.” Micah said nodding and smiling. “Because if he weren’t, I wouldn’t be able to ask you to join me for dinner on Friday.”

“Friday, this Friday? Friday?” Emily asked and Micah nodded.

“Yeah, I’m giving you another chance Owens. But this time if you sleep with somebody before hand, you won’t be so lucky.” Micah said and Emily nodded.

“Don’t worry, I mean I’ll save my transfer application just in case but can I at least ask for a letter of reference if that does happen?” She asked and Micah laughed.

“I guess so.” He said and Emily nodded.

“Then we have a deal.” She said and she held out her hand to shake his but instead he stepped closer to her and kissed her.

 

_ Friday. _


	3. The Date

“So, a little birdie told me that you and Micah were spotted on the roof macking on each other. Don’t worry, I’m not mad you didn’t tell me.”

Emily choked on her cereal and looked at Tyra. What? That happened like three days ago, I mean yes you two have been a little more obvious about flirting and stuff at work-but that’s not my fault! Who saw us? Who told everybody?!  
“What?” She asked once she had cleared her airway. “That happened like, three days ago-I didn’t tell anybody how did you find out? Who saw us?”  
“It’s all over twitter, there’s a betting pool on whether or not you two will make it past a month. I put my money on you guys don’t worry.” Tyra said as she sat down at the counter. “So, what happened. I noticed you two were on better terms, did you talk it out?”  
“Yeah, I went to visit his mother but he came back when I was in the middle of giving this big speech about how I was sure about my feelings because I’m over Will-for good this time. So we went and talked some more and I don’t think he one hundred percent trusts me, but he trusts me enough to go to dinner with me on Friday.” Emily said.  
“You mean today?” What?! “Emily today is Friday.”  
“It can’t be! I-I-I didn’t do laundry, and I have nothing to wear and I have to shower because my hair’s a mess and-oh my God we’re going to be late to work.” Emily said.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m sick.” Tyra said half heartedly coughing. “I called into work, and my Dad told me to rest up and get better soon. I also got a scolding for forgetting my flu shot-but worth it. I’ll do laundry and help with your outfit. Go shower quickly.” Tyra said.  
“I love you so much! I’ll be sure to tell everybody how you were puking everywhere.” Emily said and Tyra gave her a thumbs up as Emily runs into the bathroom.

~000000000000000000000~

Emily looked at Micah as he talked at rounds. He’s so attractive when he’s explaining things. I mean he just gets so-assertive but gentle at the same time. She bit the inside of her lip as he paused to explain something about the patient.  
“Dr. Owens?” 

Emily snapped out of her thoughts and saw Micah looking at her, smiling halfway.  
“Are you with us Dr. Owens?” Micah asked and Emily nodded.  
“Yeah, sorry, what was the question?” She asked turning red. Crap, I’ve got to stop spacing out during rounds.  
“What’s the recommended course of treatment for this patient?” Micah asked and Emily nodded.  
“Well, that would depend on the results of their X-ray. If the x-ray does show that the ribs have punctured the lung, that would involve surgically fixing the broken ribs to take away risk of further injury. If not, we would run some additional tests on what could be the cause of the breath shortness.” Emily said and Micah nodded.  
“Good, get those x-rays going Dr. Owens. Dr. Collins help her.” Micah said gesturing to Will.   
“I’ll go order the tests and you get an updated medical history.” She said to Will and Will nodded.   
“Right on.” 

She walks over to the nurse’s station and hands the chart to Sunny.  
“I need to schedule an X-ray for the patient in room 502.” Emily said and she nodded.  
“Right away Dr. Owens.” Sunny said happily.   
“Hey.”

Emily turned and saw Micah standing next to her. Okay act natural, you’re totally not internally freaking out about your date. You’re cool as a cucumber.   
“Micah, hi.” She said and he places a hand on her back as they begin walking down the hallway. Calm down, you’re too eager. Be more professional. “Is there anything I can do for you Dr. Barnes?”  
“Yes actually, could I speak to you about the patient in 533?” That room is em-oh. OH.  
“Of course” She said and Micah smiles as they walk into her office and he closes the door behind them. 

Emily smiled as she leaned on her desk, Micah smiling at her.  
“So, just one question.” Micah said and Emily nods.  
“Go for it.” She said and he takes a step closer to her.  
“Can I pick you up at seven?” He asked and Emily nodded.  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” She said before standing up and walking towards him so they’re almost touching. “Is there anything in particular I should wear? Like dress code wise?” That way I can tell Tyra what laundry she needs to do and if I need to borrow clothes since she discarded half of my wardrobe.   
“Nice but not formal.” Micah said nodding and Emily nodded back.  
“Right, got it-piece of cake.” She said. That is the vaguest dress code description I’ve ever heard.

The two stand there and Emily feels Micah’s hand find her forearm and he gently holds it, rubbing his thumb on her as he did. Emily smiles and flips her bangs out of her face by shaking her head. Okay so just ignore how close you two are, you’re at work. You can’t kiss at work. Anybody could walk in and see what’s going on.   
“For the record, if we weren’t at work, I’d be kissing you right now.” Micah said as his pager went off. Damn it.   
“I’ve got to take this.” He said looking at it before putting it back in his pocket. “If I don’t see you at lunch, I’ll see you tonight. Seven.” Micah said and Emily nodded  
“Right Seven.” Emily said nodding as he left her office and she smiled to herself. Now you just need to text Tyra and tell her the dress code. She’ll work her miracle so you can stop freaking out about this date and go be a doctor for crying out loud!

~0000000000000000000000000~

“So you and Emily are finally going on a date?”

Micah nodded as Joyce squeezed his hand.  
“Yeah-we talked things out.” Micah said nodding.  
“Where are you two going?” She asked and Micah smiled.  
“That Italian place you took me for my birthday last year. I made a reservation for dinner tonight.” Micah said and Joyce smiled and sighed.  
“I’m so happy for you two. I knew from the second I saw you two talking together you were going to be together. You’re perfect for each other.” Joyce said and Micah laughs.  
“Thank you Mom, now you should get some rest. I’ll fill you in on everything tomorrow morning, I promise.” Micah said as Liz comes in.  
“Hey, do you happen to know an Emily Owens or something?” Liz asked and Micah nodded.  
“Yeah, why?” He asked and Liz shook her head.  
“This is going to sound crazy, but I just heard two nurses talking about how some intern named Emily Owens is like stalking you or something?” Liz asked and Micah shook his head.  
“She’s not stalking me. We’re going on a date.” Micah said and Liz nodded slowly.  
“Right, okay-have fun then. Just don’t tell her our address.” Liz said playfully slapping him in the arm and Micah laughed, shaking his head.  
“She’s not stalking me!” He called as he left the room and when he turned around he was greeted by a very Liz hand gesture. He laughs and heads towards the locker room to go get changed, he had a date to get ready for.

~0000000000000000000000000~

“How do I look? I mean it isn’t very me but, it’s kind of nice I guess. But is it too much? I feel like my ass is hanging out, and it’s not that great so I don’t know. Should I just wear a dress? I have this nice blue one in the back and it’s a bit boring but it could be nice.”

Emily walked out in the leggings and blouse, adjusting the necklace.  
“Turn.” Tyra said and Emily did. Tyra had chosen out a pair of leather leggings and a white button up blouse, dressed down by the cardigan and heeled boots she was wearing and the clip her hair was in. “Your ass looks amazing and you look super hot. It’s a go.”  
“Good.” Emily said letting out a long sigh, and smiling as she walked over to her mirror again, checking for lipstick on her teeth. “God Tyra I’m so nervous-are you sure this looks alright?”  
“Don’t be, it’s just Micah and yes Emily for Christ’s sake you look fucking hot.” Tyra said and Emily sighed. It’s not just Micah, this is-Micah. It’s our first date, I mean this could be the dealbreaker. What if he realizes he doesn’t actually like me and things end badly. Oh this is a bad idea, why did you agree to this. It’s technically still five away from seven he’s not gonna be here for a few more minutes so you could cancel-  
“Emily Owens put your cell phone down, you are not canceling on this last minute.” Tyra called and Emily looked up from her phone and sighed as she locked it.   
“How did you know?” Emily asked as she walked out and Tyra sighed.  
“Because you’re freaking out, when you don’t need to. I mean things will go great I promise you. You and Micah are like so grossly infatuated with each other if things didn’t go right, a whole lot of doctors would be losing a lot of money.” Tyra said.  
“What?” Emily asked just as there was a knock on the door.

Emily checked her watch anxiously, it was seven on the dot.  
“It’s Micah.” Tyra said as she checked the peephole in the door.  
“I’m not ready.” Emily said standing up and looking around.  
“Yes you are, I’m opening the door.” Tyra said.  
“Wait-” Emily began but Tyra opened the door.  
“Hey Micah, come on in. Emily’s just gathering her purse.” Tyra said pointing to the small bag on the table.  
“Right, there it is.” Emily said as she grabbed it and shoved her phone inside of it.

She looked up and saw Micah, her breath hitching and her heart skipping a beat as he came in. He was wearing jeans, a button up and a sweater-casual but nice.  
“Hi.” He said smiling at her and Emily waved and opened her mouth but nothing came out, and she suddenly felt light headed. Breathe Emily  
“Hi.” She said a bit breathlessly before smoothing her hands over her front as she walked over to him.  
“You ready to go?” He asked and she nodded.  
“Yeah.” She said and he placed a hand on her back and gently guided her out the door.  
“Have fun.” Tyra called as she closed the door behind them.

Once in the elevator Micah turned to Emily. He’s wearing that plum colored sweater, it looks really nice.   
“You look really nice.” Micah said and Emily nodded.  
“Thank you-you do too. I mean you always do but-I like this purple on you. Or well not purple, but deep plum.” Emily said and Micah chuckled.  
“Thank you.” Micah said as they head out of the elevator and into the lobby. 

As they walk it’s silent and Emily can hear her heart beating in her ears. She had never been this nervous on a first date before in her life and she was sure that she looked like she was nervous too. Just relax, like Tyra said it’s just Micah.   
“You alright?” Micah asked and Emily snapped out of her thoughts.  
“What?” She asked and Micah laughed, gently placing a hand on the center of her back,   
“You’re rigid.” Micah said and Emily nods.  
“Yeah I mean-I’m a little nervous.” She said and Micah laughed.  
“Don’t be, I mean come on. We’ve had dinner together a thousand times. This time, it’s just not on the roof.” He said, beginning to rub gentle circles on her back and Emily felt herself relax. He and Tyra are right, it’s not a big deal. Don’t be nervous it’s Micah. “There you go.” The car’s this way.” Micah said gesturing with his hand and then as they turned, he moved his hand so it would gently grab hers and Emily can’t help but smile. Tonight’s going to be a good night, I just know it.


End file.
